1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for perforating artificial fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial fingernails are offered in an enormous variety of different shapes, colors and sizes by the cosmetic industry. They are glued onto natural nails and are intended to add to the well-groomed appearance of the fingers of the wearer. As a rule, artificial fingernails are intentionally long and extend by about 5 to 15 mm beyond the fingertips. Artificial fingernails are known, which are made of transparent plastic and enclose a magnifying glass, made of one piece from this plastic material, in the tip of the fingernail. Such a magnifying glass acts as ornamentation and can also be used as a reading aid. It is also known to wear expensive and real jewelry as ornamentation on the tips of the artificial fingernails. Up to now, pieces of jewelry were glued to the nails. However, gluing requires much effort and there is the danger that the connection might not hold and the piece of jewelry become lost. For this reason, the inventor recently has developed jewelry which can be inserted into a prepared hole in the fingernail. However, fingernails with factory-made prepared holes have a problem created by painting them, due to the capillary action of the nail polish, crust appear at the edges of the hole which, make the later insertion of the piece of jewelry more difficult and, tear the nail polish when the piece of jewelry is inserted. And, because the wearer would prefer to paint the artificial fingernails in a color which is coordinated with the rest of her makeup or her clothing, painting the nails will be done at home. In view of this problem, it is best to provide holes in the nails after they have been painted. This creates a clean edge around the hole, so that insertion of the piece of jewelry can take place without trouble and without damaging the polish.